


You didn’t do the dishes. I’m not doing you.

by NegotiateWithMe (whtvr)



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron Dingle Week, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whtvr/pseuds/NegotiateWithMe
Summary: For Aaron Dingle week - day 6





	You didn’t do the dishes. I’m not doing you.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to know if anyone likes these, so if you have a moment, please leave a comment or kudos. Thank you!

Robert was too eager to go to bed after that curry they ordered. Aaron noticed as he huffed loudly on the kitchen while puting the last dish on the washer. Robert was turning off the TV and jumped over the back of the sofa to turn off the light on their front door. Aaron’s had just finished drying his hands on a towel and threw it at Robert’s chest huffing again, louder this time. He ignored Robert’s perplexed look as he caught the towel and simply grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on and settling on the sofa.

“What!?” Robert almost offended by whatever Aaron was thinking he had done this time.

Aaron ignored him. He slumped on the sofa and put his feet on the coffee table. He flicked through the channels until he found something that he could watch while blanking his husband stare.

Robert approached the sofa and stood in front of Aaron blocking his view of the TV screen.

“Are you gonna tell me what was that I did or you’re going to make me work for it?” Robert said hands on his hips making the best to block all the view of whatever car pursuit was happening on screen.

Aaron huffed again and crossed his arms against his chest. “If you have to ask it doesn’t really help you, does it Robert?” He said scratching at his eyebrow and extending his arm out illustrating his annoyance.

“Was it because I rejected your mum’s invitation for dinner?” Robert asked not moving from his spot.

“No!?” Aaron said shaking his head and pursing his lips at how clueless Robert was. “But now that you mention it, maybe don’t shout into a pub full of strangers that we had sex plans!”

“Sex plans?!” You sound like we’re 50 or something and need to book it in advance like some boring straight couple.“ Robert replied offended at the mere idea of it. "We don’t need to make plans!”

“You know what? Forget it. Can I watch this alone please?” Aaron dismissed his husband, shuffling sideways on the sofa and resuming his attempt to ignore Robert watching the TV.

Robert laughed at his husband antics. “Does this mean we won’t have sex tonight?” He asked sitting close to his husband grinning because he knew Aaron would eventually give in. Aaron kept ignoring him feet up the coffee table and arms crossed, his head slight bowed to the opposite side.

“Not even a cuddle or something?” Robert pushed and noticed how Aaron’s lips resisted the smile, his mouth failing. Robert scooted closer. “A good night kiss, maybe?” He asked his shoulder touching Aaron’s and nudging him. And that was enough to a get response from Aaron. Aaron’s body didn’t move when his head faced him and nodded as he said the words.

“You didn’t do the dishes. I’m not doing you okay?”

“Is that it?” Robert asked almost relieved. “Thought I was going to be sleeping on the couch for a minute.”

“Don’t push your luck.” Aaron threatened.

“Okay. Okay. I’m sorry. Didn’t even realize it was my turn.” Robert replied eyes fixed on his husband. “Was too distracted by the sex plans, but I guess we can always book it for another time. When are you free?” He asked looking at his phone and teasing his husband. “ I can maybe manage a quickie tomorrow at 2? If I can get back in time from my meeting.” Aaron snorted and cleared his throat before Robert continued. “Better make it a blowjob in the shower in the morning, think you can squeeze me in?” Robert asked not really managing to keep the straight face anymore.

“Oh For fucks sake.” Aaron said getting up and pulling Robert by his arms and leading him up the stairs.

“Is that a yes for the shower thing? I need to clear my schedule.” Robert never let go did he.

“Shut it.” Aaron pushed him against the railing and kissed him, wet and sloppy. “Dishes for a week and blowjobs every morning. Now get upstairs!” Aaron slapped his husband arse.

“I’m having my way with you.”


End file.
